Locked In
by EzriaFinchel1DFan11
Summary: Holly McMillan is a normal girl with a stressful, but perfect life. She is the most popular girl in school and has two amazing best friends! But when one of them, Emma , moves to a new house in Habertown, the other friend, Jason finds it weird. As she tried to figure out why, she discovers un-natural things along the way. Great read if you like horror, romance and mystery. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Holly

**A/N : ATTENTION ALL READERS OF MY ONE DIRECTION IMAGINES : Thank You everyone for the amazing comments! I'm sorry I haven't been on for a while. Really busy :( (I forgot my account :P ) I am discontinuing my 1D imagines . I am very sorry for those of you who enjoyed them, but I am thinking of starting a new book (this one) and as one review said, non-fictional characters are not allowed. I will be happy to PM any of you guys a imagine of the boys for you alone. But I am not continuing writing publicly. Again private message me a person and where , and I will happily write an imagine for you. Very sorry for the fans and thank you for being one. I love you all! Once again feel free to keep private messaging but they will not be public imagines, only for the suggester to see. Thank you all, and I hope you understand. (p.s cupcake, your niall one will be sent to you privately) Now here is my new story! Originally made by moi! I hope you enjoy! (Please follow me on instagram : my_drawings_1204) **

Chapter 1:

Jason and I were leaving to visit Emma. She had just moved into a new house in Habertown, a couple minutes away from Erenwood. Erenwood is a small town, only around 5,000 people. It has a beautiful landscape; trees, rivers, mountains and so much more attractive nature. Emma and I have been best friends since we were 3 years old, now being 17 - in grade 11, it was hard to let her go. She was like my sister. Jason is nice too, Emma and I had become best friends with him in 2nd grade.

"Holly, Holly!" Jason snapped me out of my daydream. "We're here."

Emma's new house was huge, and by the baby blue and yellow interior, I could tell it was pretty old. We stepped out of the car.

"HOLLY!" That voice of cheer filled within me, it was Emma.

She burst from the stain glass door with a ceramic blue handle. "Emma!" I cheered back.

She came running and jumped to hug me. Jason stood there … awkwardly. I excused myself from Emma. I walked towards Jason

"Jason are you feeling okay?", "You look scared".

He replied with hesitation "It's the house."

He burst into the car, sitting, staring at the house. I walked back to Emma,

"What's with Jason?"

"Something about the house. Forget it he's probably over-excited to see you." I replied, although it seemed like much more.

Ignoring Jason's weird reactions, I said to Emma,

"Speaking of which, I missed you so much! Erenwood is so boring without you. Jason's gotten a little quieter too."

" Jason? Quiet? Never saw that coming."Emma answered.

I laughed "I almost forgot about your jokes", "I've missed you so much Emma."

"I have too Holly, so much, but seems like I'm staying in Habertown for a while" she frowned.

I suddenly felt something. Something strong, powerful, forceful …. yet weightless. That's when I saw…

"Holly! It's time to go! Your gonna miss your meeting!" Jason called .

Once again I had dazed out , and he woke me .

"Yeah I'm coming" , "Emma I'll see you soon ok?"

She nodded, " Definitely". She hugged me before I headed to the car.

We waved our good bye's to her as we reversed out of the driveway. I checked my watch. 3:54 . Had it already been close to a hour? Time flies.. but what had I saw? What had I felt? It was a feeling of careless freedom running through me. It was like I had moved into a different life for a snap. It was an amazing, relaxing feeling. A feeling I don't ever feel. Me? Holly? _Relaxed _is not possible for me. Being the most popular girl in my school – EastGrove High, leader of the cheerleaders , and having the most amazing best friends isn't as easy as it sounds.

People may think I'm pretty but the boys in our school don't have any courage! Emma had a boyfriend, Eric. HE was smart, tall, buff, and extremely handsome at the same time. He had blue eyes and brown hair. Jason was losing confidence ever since Emma left so I had to help him. Also everyone in the school looks up to me. For advice, beauty help, boy problems, studies, and so much more. With cheer practice in the middle _plus _my skills in drawing and the competition, I had a tight schedule.

Back to reality, I needed to know…. how did Jason know that house? More importantly… why was he scared?

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! Please keep reading if you did! Thanks , bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who left very supportive comments! I'm glad you thought it was interesting! So here's the second chapter! **

I walked across the parking lot as I waved goodbye to Jason.

"Good Luck!" Jason screamed out as he waved back.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it" I laughed.

…..

I was in the Starburn drawing competition. I had made it into the final 5. Today we had to show them our new drawings and tell information about why drawing is important to us, why we drew the picture we show, things like that.

I walked into the office building. "Good Morning!" the front desk lady said. Her name tag said 'Melinda'. She was pretty old.

I replied "Good Morning … Melinda?"

"Yes sweetie, that's my name" she chuckled. "Now move along."

As I walked past her she stared, and stared till she couldn't see me anymore.

"Holly!" Miss Rein called. She was the main judge of the competition and won a couple of awards for art.

" Miss Rein!" I called back. I had to make the best impression I could. Because this wasn't any normal competition, if I won I would get a free scholarship to Alarksa University. It was an Ivy League plus it had an arts program. I would also meet some of the most amazing artists I knew, including my inspiration, Kelley Miller.

"I'm so happy for you!" "Keep this as our secret … but I think you should win." She whispered.

"Me?!" I asked surprised. "It is an honor just looking at you! But you think _I _should win! That's a dream come true!"

"Oh you flatter me Holly. Well, I'll see you in 5 minutes. Your turn is almost here! Good Luck" She said as she walked away.

I ran through my memorized answers once more before a lady called my name. "Holly McMillan?" I raised my hand as I got up. The lady walked me towards the board room.

I sat myself as they started to speak "Holly, may I ask you why drawing is important to you?" the man in a suit asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but words didn't seem to come out. All though I still knew my answer in my head, it seemed like the wrong answer. I don't know where they came from but new words, perfect words came out like I knew what I was saying "My drawings are me, and I am my drawings. When I draw and what I draw are my emotions flowing out of me on to a simple piece of paper. Some people think drawing is just a hobby, but to me, drawing is ….. emotion. It is a way to raise your self esteem and to be yourself!"

"Thank You Holly" the man replied, surprised … a good surprised. The woman is the skirt and blouse asked me "What is your favorite piece of art?"

Now this question, I wasn't ready for at all. I looked for that inspirational Holly that had spoken about a minute ago. Deeper, deeper till I found her. "Playground by Kelley Miller."

"And why is that?" she wondered.

"Everyone finds it simple. A little girl sitting on the swing." The lady who had led me to the board room brought a photo of the drawing and handed it to me. I looked and searched .. what _was_ the reason it was my favorite? It came to me "The girl seems to be happy, the colorful background, her shining golden hair, and her summer dress. "But her emotion makes it much more. So many of the people who see this art see she looks happy, but if I were her, sitting there, and no one around me, I would be making that same face, looking down at the floor _trying_ to fit a smile on me. Smiling doesn't mean you're happy, it is an action, and she isn't smiling…she is … expressing. "

"Thank You Holly, for that thoughtful explanation." She said. "Now Holly , may we see the picture you drew ?" said Miss Rein.

"Of course." I replied. As I pulled out my drawing from my bag they started to whisper and all I could make out was "very very thoughtful. I am looking forward to her drawing..." That basically boosted up my confidence from 1 to 100. "Here it is" I said pointing to my drawing "I like to call it 'houseful'.

They all looked impressed, and I hope they were.

"Now Holly, why did you choose to draw this and why that name? Also what is it based on?"

I decided to use my prepared answer "I chose to draw this picture because it shows an everyday life of a busy family. Now I like to think deeply in the term of drawing, so what I wanted to represent is families always care for each other, yet it seems like they don't since they are always busy. I call it 'Houseful' because through the windows you can see in each of them at least one person is working very hard and shows in the middle window, on top of the two doors, the couple hugging. This stands for love, like I explained before they might be busy, but in it all there's love. This is based on me. My family is very, very busy, but inside I know for a fact they do and always will , love me."As I stared at my drawing I realized… the drawing of the house looked unexpectedly like Emma's new house.

"Thank You very much Holly. That is all , have a great day."

I walked out of the building to find,… Melinda ?- yeah I think that was her name, staring at Jason. I walked towards Jason's car .

I asked Jason "Hey, do you happen to know"

"Melinda?" he cut me off.

"Um yeah, how do you know her?" I wondered.

"I actually don't _know_ her I just um… saw kffdgfdsfdsbgf " He murmured .

"What?"

"I saw her in my dream last night ok?!"

I opened my eyes in astonishment. "In your.. dream?!" "How . what . why . what .."

"I don't know … I saw Emma's house in my dream a couple days ago too and-"

I cut him off.

"And what? That's why you looked at her house like that isn't it!" I said angry. My face turning red, anger raised through me. Why was Jason being like this!

" Let me finish! You could say, it isn't normal." He answered.

"Of course it isn't normal! She told us it was made like 67 years ago! They obviously refurbished it once in a while , some places modern looking and some old. So it is gonna be a little weird!" I snapped. "Honestly! You're going crazy! It's is a _dream_ , WHY WOULD YOU BELIVE IT ! Oh and I _will_ let you finish. Let you finish being a little annoying brat!" I said scolding.

"Yeah , okay, you're right ." he said pouting.

"I'm sorry Jason. Your just starting to worry me. You have been acting weird lately , and … Jason I care about you just tell me if anymore of these dreams come up ok?" I said feeling bad about screaming. I really do care about Jason.

"Yeah, I will."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter , I tried to make it longer. I am really in the mood of writing so the next chapter will be ok VERY soon. Thanks , bye! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Jolly

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. This one is a little about romance so for you romance lovers , this ones for you ! **

3:20 am. I wake up to find myself on Jason. We came to my house after the drive, started to watch a movie, guess we fell asleep. I stare at him, his worried expression makes me worried. Under those eyelids were beautiful sea blue eyes, that I couldn't stand seeing if they were worried.

Jason suddenly wakes up to see me staring at him "Umm, oh there's still a bit of the movie" Jason says embarrassed.

"Yeah" I reply. We finish the movie. Sad … Jack dies?

I lead Jason to the door as the credit song 'My Heart Will Go On' plays in the back. I stare in his sparkling eyes. _Nothing Happened between us right? _I think. He kisses me on the cheek. _Just as friends. _

" It was mood .. im sor-"

I had the sudden urge to…. Oops. I had cut him of and.. kissed him. "I don't mind." I say. I never knew it myself but I realize I might have had a thing for Jason… maybe that's why I rarely said yes to any other guy.

Jason's eyes widen, astonished to what I had just done. Mine also. We stare at each other for a good 10 seconds.

"Was that to far?" I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah… but is it weird that I .. liked it?" he replies.

I pulled his button up short as his glasses fell to the floor. He pushes me onto the couch and we kiss. So passionate, as if we had a forbidden love for several years.

3:40. Kissing for ten minutes straight. Woo, that's long. I pick up Jason's glasses and put them on for him. We stare then laugh and hug. We really did have a strong connection. I lead him to the door again, this time he actually leaves.

"Hddsdsakjldsidajldjdjaskldjaskdsa" I hear. Hm, probably my imagination. 3:44 am. Better get to sleep.

….

**School**

I walk towards Jason, thinking about this morning. "Look I'm sorry about last night, well this morning . I shouldn't have … you know… yeah so… bye" I stutter.

Jason grabs my arm as I try to leave and look in my eyes. Our perfect moment is ruined by the jock, Chase. Chase is every girls dream boy. Except mine, but I'm the one he seems to want. He punches Jason away and I see as he gets up his mouth filled with blood. Now Jason's not the type to fight back so he just stood there. I started to go towards him but Chase pushes me to the lockers.

"So, Emily's is gone ? Guess now there isn't anyone to keep us away from each other." He starts to touch back and hair and says "you and me are on tonight".

"Hey , back away." Jason says getting up. This is a first and its for… me? "If you didn't see we were in the middle of something".

"Yeah? It can wait." Chase ignores. "Holly come on, you, me, just say yes and we are official"

The whole crowd gasps and the girls whine. From the corner of my I see Jason walking away. Ignoring Chase's offer, and start to run to Jason . I jump onto his back and he smiles. Behind me I see a confused Chase.

We laugh "What was he saying ?" Jason asks

"The usual. Asking me out, flirting, brushing through my hair, holding my waist." I answer.

" And you said no because? Every girl would dieee to be you"

" I thought I already had a boyfriend"

Jason frowns "Yeah? Who's that?"

I jump off his back, stand in front of him and hold his chest, stopping him from moving. I look into his eyes "You."

Jason looks is surprise "Di-did I mistaken something? I felt a connec-"

Jason kisses me and spins me in the air "No you were right."

The rest of the school day I thought. _I finally have a boyfriend… and he's perfect._

I come home and hear rattles. "Hello?" I ask wondering who it is.

"Boo." My little sister's voice says

"Amanda!" I hug my younger sister happily". I cry tears of joy.

Amanda was in the hospital for 2 years . She had leg cancer , I was so close to losing her. So they took her to the hospital. I guess she was one of the few who were finally cured! We jumped and hugged and screamed in happiness.

"So Emily moved?" Amanda asks

"Yeah.." I say frowning

"How's Jason?" she wonders

"That reminds me!" I tell " We just started dating .. today"

"Oh my god , that's wonderful! You two are gonna be so cute together! I always saw a love connection coming for you two."

"Really?" I ask. We talk and tell each other what happened over the 2 years. Her hair was back long , shiny, healthy and gold. I was so happy to finally get my sister back. After an hour or two we head to bed.

"Ugh" I wake up at 3:40. I heard something fall. I head down to the kitchen and see the fridge open. I close it and head back upstairs. As I lay in bed I hear faint words "She is diakfhkd" Who is what? I walk toward the voice and suddenly feel a push and suddenly, everything black.

**I hope you enjoyed that romance chapter. So sorry for saying it would be up soon, I thought it would be because I already planned out this chapter , but I never got the time but there it was so… bye! **


End file.
